


It Ends Tonight

by LivingLovingLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Chapter is Louis's POV, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Louis, M/M, Protective Liam, Second Chapter is Harry's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingLovingLarry/pseuds/LivingLovingLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis' an insecure mess, Harry didn't mean to miss his birthday, and Liam's probably more upset than Louis is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Ends Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm realizing that writing smaller series will probably be a better idea for me, since i seem to lose inspiration quickly! this story will be a two-shot in which the first part will be in louis pov and the second half will be in harry's.

I was already counting down the minutes, trying to make time slow down, maybe that would give him a chance, maybe he'll be able to catch up.

 Standing in the dead middle of the room, surrounded by a truck load of people, all here for the sole purpose of celebrating my 22nd birthday, I now knew the meaning of the saying about feeling lonely in a crowded room or something of the sort. I don't think I've ever felt so rejected, even when surrounded by tons of people who seemed to sincerely enjoy my company, (although that might just be because of the alcohol). 

No matter what, I amn't surprised. I knew I'd end of feeling like this, just like I knew he wouldn't make it. God knows if he even really tried. Maybe right now, instead of being stuck in a blizzard, like I imagine him to be, he's curled up on the couch laughing to himself about how I must be going out of my mind, waiting for him.

I know that I'm just being paranoid, but I can't help it. He's always deserved better, and I never understood why he had settled for me, but I never complained, no, I just did my best to relish and cherish every moment I had with him. 

It’s not hard to believe that he would have grown tired of me, and had purposefully missed my birthday, as if to silently say, 'I'm over you'. God knows he's too sweet to break my heart. I guess I should just do him a favor and break it off myself. I don't need to hear him say it. I know I'd never recover if I had the memory of him uttering the words 'it's not you, it’s me' burned into the back of my brain.  

 So it's set then. The minute he walks through that door, I'll do the one thing I know he's been dying to do. I'll remove myself from his life, and leave nothing behind. I don't think he would appreciate a constant reminder of the mistake he made by dating me in the first place. And, even though it'll mean telling him everything, I'd go stay with Zayn. Because no matter what, I know that he'll be on my side. He'll take care of me, because that's what best friends do. I could get a job, that way I could help pay rent and maybe even have some left to send to my mum in Doncaster, I could eve-

 A shout resounds through the entire household. It seems like a greeting, so that must mean that someone had arrived while I was ranting to myself. Hopes high, I walk to the front entrance, not before being stalled by a few drunken friends singing me their slurred versions of 'Happy birthday'. My heart rate speeds up, just as I'm about to round the corner, but to my dismay it isn't him. My shoulders sag and I let out a deep sigh when I realise it's just Eleanor and Danielle, who seemed to have finally showed up.

 Not wanting to hurt them by seeming disappointed, I plaster on the biggest fake smile, and greet them with hugs and a few kisses on the cheek here and there. The girls squeal and wish me the best of birthdays, and I feel guilty for having been disappointed before. These girls are so sweet and they are great friends, it's not their fault that they aren't _him._

I usher the girls over to Liam who has been responsibly waiting by the refreshments table, giving everyone who comes for a drink a huge lecture on how to drink responsibly and in moderation. Oh how I love my friends.

 "Liam!"

He turns over to us at the sound of his name and grins when he notices the two girls. He hugs each of them and greets them with an exited 'hello' before shyly asking Danielle how her day was.

 _God, he's got it bad,_ I think to myself, smiling because it’s nice to see my friends so happy. It’s so hard for us all to get together, especially on the holidays, but we managed and I couldn't be happier. Well, I could, you know if _he_ had showed up. But I'm over that now, and I have a plan of action. Except my plan of action doesn't tell me how I'm supposed to get over him. But I'll get to that when it comes.

 Hours pass, and despite it all I have a good time. Although I get a little more drunk than usual, (if that's even possible), and I may or may not have teared up when _our_ song came on. They were manly tears of course! I even tolerated the sympathetic glances I kept getting from Zayn, Liam and Eleanor. I would have counted Niall as well, but Lord knows he was so wasted, he can't be blamed for his actions, nor should anything he does or says be taken seriously.

 It’s exactly 2:46 am when Zayn, Liam, Danielle and I manage to get every last one of the guests out of the house. Eleanor and Niall would have helped, but they were too busy passed out on what seems to be a lawn chair. Don't ask, even I don't know how they managed that. By the time we're done, Liam was so exhausted; he dropped down on the couch in my living room and fell asleep in a matter of seconds. Equally as tired, the rest of us mumble out 'goodnights' and I head over to my bedroom. No matter what I do, I just can't seem to get him out of my head. For some reason, I'm anxious for him to get home. Maybe it’s because I want to get this whole breaking up thing over with, or maybe it’s because I just really want to see him. It doesn't matter, it’s all the same. The last thought I have before drifting off to sleep is about him. _Always_ him.

_Ring_

 I groan in irritation as I hear what sounds like the doorbell. Shifting to my side, I sneak a glance at the clock and realize that it's only 6:15 am. _God_ , I think. _Who the hell would be awake right now!_

 In a desperate attempt to ignore the sound of the now incessant knocking, I bury my head deep under the covers and shut my eyes tightly. Finally, after what feels like forever, Liam seems to have come to his senses and answers the door, therefore putting a stop to the horrid noises that probably woke almost everyone in the house (except Zayn of course, cause _Damn_ that kid could sleep through anything). I relaxed my body and let go of the tight grip I had on my blankets, hoping to get back to sleep, trusting that Liam had it covered. Just as I closed my eyes, I heard his voice.

 "Come on, Liam."

 God, it’s been so long. I missed him so much; this might be harder than I anticipated.

 "Look, Haz. I don't think that's a good idea."

 "I know I messed u-"

 Liam snorted.

 "Messed up? You have no idea what you do to him! I'm sorry, but no."

 Confused, I furrowed my eyebrows and shifted in my bed until I was leaning against the headboard.

 "I know! I do! I just, you don't get it, it’s just, agh!" Harry exclaimed, seeming to have left his calm and collected voice somewhere on the doorstep.

 "Look, you can see him. I can't stop you. But not now, not today. You need to go." Liam's voice lost its earlier fire, in favor of adapting a softer one.

 Despite the tone change, I panicked. Harry couldn't leave, no he wouldn't! I scrambled off my bed and patted down my hair and clothes, before rushing to the door.

 "I can't leave. I, I just can't."

 My heart lurched. He sounded so broken, so genuinely torn. I placed my hand on the knob and twisted it, but remained in place.

 "Harry. You can't do this to him." Liam sounded almost pleading, as if he actually cared about my well being (which he did, but I couldn't believe it).

 "Alright. But I'm coming back for him." He whispered roughly, so low, that even pressed to the door, it was hard to make out. Panic rushed through me, and without further thought, I flung the door open gracelessly and padded through the hallway until I was face to face with the man who haunted my dreams (Liam of course!).

 "Lou-"

 That's all it took to have me flinging myself into his arms, wrapping my own around his neck. He hugs me tight, and I can physically feel his muscles relaxing and letting go, and he breaths out a sigh of relief mixed with content.

 My face starts to feel wet and it’s then that I realize that I've been crying. I pull back to wipe my eyes, ashamed at my vulnerability. I look up to see Harry staring down at me with and unbearable amount of guilt and love in his eyes. Although the later might just be wishful thinking.

 "I, I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying." I start to ramble on, while rubbing my eyes almost painfully. Harry closes his and breaths in before re-opening them and placing a shaky hand on my cheek.

 "Lou..." Harry almost sobs out, a pained look on his face I wish I could kiss away. _No,_ I think, _I can't keep doing this to myself._

I back away from our embrace, looking down at the floor, and wrap my arms around myself in an attempt to keep myself grounded.

 "Harry, I- you didn't come." I stutter out, voice laced with betrayal.

 Harry takes a shaky breath, before answering, "I'm so sorry! I really tried to get here, I did, but my boss, you know M. Harvey, he asked me to work a couple more hours, and close up the shop, 'cause he had some sort of family emergency, and I couldn't say no-"

 I cut off his rambling, confused because, wow this kid could talk fast when under pressure!

"Wait, but Harry, the shop closes at 10 o'clock. You had plenty of time to get here!" I say, hurt that he was obviously just making up excuses.

 "Yes! But then, as I was driving here, I realized too late how bad the highway traffic was, and I got stuck in the middle of it-"

 This time it’s Liam who cuts him off and spits out sarcastically, "Oh, yes, and you spent _all_ night in that _horrible_ traffic!"

 Offended, Harry exclaims, "Yes!"

 "Mhm, Haz, save the sob story for someone who cares. Come on Lou, you don't have to listen to this."

 I look back and forth between the both of them, who seem to be having a staring contest. Their eyes were challenging, silently mocking and provoking each other, to see who's going to lose it first. Before we can see how that ends, (probably badly), I manage to clear my throat to, once again, receive their attention.

 "Hey, Haz, I think you should leave now."

 Harry's face falls and he lets out a whimper, just as Liam smirks, obviously relishing his victory.

"Don't worry, we'll talk tomorrow, when we're both well rested, and you can come up with better lies." I add bitterly.

 "They aren't lies, I swear Lou, I wouldn't do that to you!" Harry begs, face contorting in pain, but I could see a hint of confusing in his eyes, as if he didn't understand how I could think he was lying to me.

 "Doesn't matter, I'll see you tomorrow."

 I usher him towards the door, and hold it open for him, wrapping my arms once again around myself, but this time to keep warm, as it’s the end of December, aka really cold.

 With slumped shoulders, Harry exits the house, but not before whispering brokenly 'I love you'.Once I'm certain he's gone, I plump down on the couch and curl around myself. In the distance, I can hear Niall asking Liam what was going on, but all I could focus on was the pounding of my heart in my chest.

_What am I supposed to do now?_


End file.
